


Give It All Away (Ryo Shishido)

by TheRainRogue



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Family, Fluff, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: Shishido and Choutarou walked through the halls of Hyotei, listening to the comments made by the fangirls of Hyotei’s tennis team. Each and every comment made the two boys’ blood boil as they shook their heads in disapproval. The rumor of Shishido dating the Y/N from Seigaku wasn’t true… exactly. Still, they had no right to talk about you like that. You were actually a good friend of the two boys and, most importantly, also the Hyotei king’s sibling.
Relationships: Shishido Ryou/Reader
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anime, One Shots





	Give It All Away (Ryo Shishido)

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should note this? lol The fangirls use a lot of slurs about the reader, such as calling her a whore, bitch, etc. If this offends you, then please do not read this fic.

  * **Genre** : Family, Friendship, Fluff ☁
  * **Word Count** : 4,709 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Shishido ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Prince of Tennis ☁



_Soo this may or may not be hella OOC for Atobe, but meh. Wrote it a while back and wanted to post it anyway c:_

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

“Did you hear? That bitch from Seigaku is dating Shishido-sama!”

“What? No way!”

“There’s no way Shishido-sama would date a whore like them!”

“Of course not! They probably started the rumor themself, just to get attention!”

Shishido and Choutarou walked through the halls of Hyotei, listening to the comments made by the fangirls of Hyotei’s tennis team. Each and every comment made the two boys’ blood boil as they shook their heads in disapproval. The rumor of Shishido dating the Y/N from Seigaku wasn’t true… _exactly_. Still, they had no right to talk about you like that. You were actually a good friend of the two boys and, most importantly, also the Hyotei king’s sibling.

Though, none of the fangirls knew _that_ little tidbit. They didn’t know much of anything about the Hyotei tennis team, other than the fact that they were hot, rich boys who played a sport.

The two boys were currently heading down to the tennis courts where after school practice was being held. They were actually kind of afraid of Atobe’s reaction to the rumor and the comments the girls were making about his sibling. Even worse, Shishido was afraid that Atobe would find out that it was _he_ who started that rumor, in an attempt to get his fangirls off of him.

He shuddered as he remembered the incident.

_**Two days earlier…** _

“Shishido-sama!” A brown-haired fangirl called out, latching onto his arm and hugging it tightly between her large breasts. “You’re not seeing anyone are you?”

“Of course he isn’t!” Another brown-haired girl appeared, latching onto his other arm and rubbing against it. “He _will_ be dating me, though!”

“In your dreams!” A blonde girl appeared, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling herself up so that her large chest was in his face. “Shi-sama is all **mine**!”

“No, he’s mine!” A purple-haired girl grabbed onto his back, wrapping her legs around his waist and snuggling her face up against his ear.

“Mine!” A pink-haired girl grabbed onto his face, trying to pull him into a kiss.

Shishido’s face was tinted a light pink as he protested and struggled to break free from the squealing girls. “Please let go!”

“No way!”

“You’re all ours!”

“Kiss me, Shishido-sama!”

“Marry me, Shi-sama!”

“Give me a child, Shishido-senpai!”

 _‘What in the hell is wrong with these girls?! In middle school and thinking of marriage and kids!?’_ , he thought, frantically trying to push them off. “I said, let me go!”

“We’ll only let you go if you give us a good reason!” One of the girls cooed in his ear and the others nodded in agreement.

He racked his brain, trying to think of a good reason to tell them. A thought came into his head which he knew he’d regret, but what choice did he have given the current situation? He’d rather regret this white lie later, rather than get taken over by these insane girls.

“Actually, I have a partner.” As soon as the words left his lips, all of the girls froze, their bodies tensing. He gulped as they moved away slowly.

“Who?”

“It doesn’t matter who,” he argued.

“It does!”

“If you don’t tell us, we won’t believe you!”

He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood and spoke the only name he could think of at the time. “Y/N,” He knew you were going to murder him for this, but he’d much rather be murdered by you than be stuck with those crazies.

“…what!?” All the girls chorused.

“That _whore_!?”

“Isn’t she from Seigaku? How could you!”

He growled, pushing past the girls. How could they even say things like that? They didn’t even know you! They’ve never even met you, for kami’s sake.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

Shishido and Choutarou reached the tennis courts to find everything running as normal as ever. The two boys exchanged glances before looking over at Atobe who sat off to the side under an umbrella, drinking some orange liquid out of his sparkling glass. He didn’t look angry or upset at all. In fact, he looked somewhat content.

Had he really not heard the rumors? Or did he not care about the things they said about his sibling? Sure, he often acted like he could care less about you, but they all knew deep down he loved and cared deeply for you. Was this all just an act?

The two boys joined practice, having a doubles match against Hiyoshi and Gakuto. Everything ran smoothly to the end. Everyone was sweating as they put away their tennis equipment and prepared to head home. The only ones left on the court were the regulars since they stayed later than everyone else.

A group of fangirls were waiting just outside the courts and rushed in as soon as they saw that practice was over.

“Shishido-sama!” They whined, running up to the brunette.

Shishido growled lowly as the girls approached him.

“You have to break up with that _bitch_!”

“They’re not good enough for you!”

“They’re nothing but a whore, Shishido-sama!”

“What’s this about?” Atobe asked as he walked over to the group, running a hand through his purple hair.

Shishido gulped, knowing how pissed off Atobe could get if he found out who they were talking about. Choutarou must have been thinking the same thing since he grabbed onto Shishido’s arm, looking very nervous.

“Atobe-sama!” one of the girls cried, moving to stand in front of him, “You have to talk sense into Shishido-sama!”

“He’s dating a whore from Seigaku!” Another girl added.

“From Seigaku?” Yuushi asked. Pretty much the entire team had gathered around to see what the girls were making such a fuss about.

The girl nodded, “The whore isn’t good enough for Shi-sama!”

“Who is it?” Atobe asked, curiously.

“Some bitch named Y/N,” one of the girls responded with venom laced words, flipping her blonde hair.

Atobe’s face hardened instantly as a tension filled the air. No one from the Hyotei team dared to move. Hell, they weren’t even breathing! Atobe took a deep breath and closed his eyes, walking away from the group and leaving the courts.

“Atobe-sama!” One of the girls called, moving to stand in front of him and blocking his path. “You have to do something about the whore!”

“Move out of my way you dumb bitch!” Atobe snapped, pushing past the girl and leaving the school. He was pissed and the whole team knew it.

Yuushi and Gakuto managed to make the girls leave and everyone turned their eyes to Shishido who squirmed lightly under their intense gaze.

“I think you should start explaining,” Yuushi said, pushing his glasses up.

Shishido sighed deeply, “I was surrounded by fangirls. They were literally all over me.”

“Fangirls are always all over us.” Gakuto pointed out with a scoff.

“Yeah, but these girls were asking me to bear their child and marry them!” He responded, causing all of the guys backed up, horrified at the thought. “I said the first thing that came to mind, that I had a partner. They wouldn’t believe me unless I told them who it was. Y/N was the first person to pop into my head so I said their name. I knew Y/N would probably kill me, but… it seemed like the better option.”

“It’s hard to say which Atobe is pissed off about more,” Yuushi sighed. “It could be the fact that the ‘whore’ they were referring to was his sibling or perhaps the fact that he believes they’re dating you.”

“It’s definitely both,” Hiyoshi added.

“It seems more likely that way,” Yuushi grabbed his things. “I’ll have a talk with Atobe. Shishido, Choutarou. Find Y/N and explain everything. They should be ready for the onslaught of fangirls at the very least.”

The two boys nodded, grabbing their things and heading off toward Seishun Gakuen while Yuushi left for the Atobe manor in hopes of calming down the angry king. The others decided it’d be best to head home and wait for the phone call from one of the three boys.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

“Y/N!” Eiji grinned, jumping onto your back and hugging you tightly, “Can I come with you?”

You chuckled, grabbing onto his legs so he didn’t fall. “Sure, Eiji.”

You, Fuji, Momo, Ryoma, and, now, Eiji were heading down to the burger joint to get some food after practice concluded.

“Man, I’m so starved!” Momo whined from the front of the group as he rubbed his stomach.

You scoffed from beside Fuji, “You just ate thirty minutes ago.”

“So? I’m a growing boy!”

“Nice excuse, hippo.”

“What’d you call me!?” he cried out, turning around and getting into your face.

“You heard me! You’re as fat as a hippo, with that big stomach of yours!” you cried back, fighting against your smirk. You loved getting under his skin.

Ryoma sighed in annoyance as he entered the building. Fuji just grinned following behind him. Eiji was chuckling as he jumped down from your back and followed them. The two of you blinked, looked around, and made a dash for the door, trying to squeeze in together. Ryoma had gotten a booth, while Fuji and Eiji ordered the food – they were paying too, apparently, not that you were complaining!

Momo sat next to Ryoma and you sat across from them. When the two boys came back with trays piled with food, Fuji sat next to you while Eiji was next to Momo.

“Hey, Y/N?” Fuji inquired, “My sister wanted to know if you were staying with us again tonight.”

You nodded, taking a sip of the large soda he got for the two of you to share, “Of course. You don’t expect me to go home, do you?”

He chuckled, “I suppose not.”

Shusuke Fuji was your all-time best friend, your other half. He literally knew everything about you and, with that being said, he also knew how much you hated going home. He knew that you came from a rather rich family, but also that you’ve never been into that kind of life. So, you started doing odd jobs to make your own money instead of expecting handouts from your parents like your brother does.

Now, you may be wondering what these odd jobs are, right? Well, things like getting a cat out of a tree, helping to deliver messages to people, and bounty hunting. Yes, bounty hunting is dangerous but it’s also very thrilling, and it pays quite a bit, too, depending on what kind of criminal you’re going after.  
You also do private jobs.

For example, when parents want their runaway kids found, they’ll hire you to find them and bring them back. It’s tiring and you can usually only work at night, but it’s worth it in the end. At least it is in your opinion.

Shusuke and his sister sat down with you one night and you explained everything to her before asking if you could stay with them. Though at this point in time, it goes farther than just staying – you practically live there now. His sister, mother, and little brother say that they look at you like family and you feel the same about them.

“Do we have practice tomorrow, Fuji-senpai?” Momo asked through a mouthful of food.

“Try swallowing first, _baka_!” you told him, throwing a fry at his forehead.

He scowled, rubbing the spot you had hit, smudging a bit of grease across his skin.

“I don’t believe so. Then again, I remember Oishi saying something about us all getting together to do something.” Fuji answered.

All of you groaned, remembering the last time you had all _gotten together_.

“What’s next?” Momo groaned.

“Well, we’ve been bowling, we played billiards, and we had a volleyball tournament.” Eiji listed, counting on his fingers as he named each one.

“What comes next?” Ryoma asked.

“Basketball?” you suggested.

“Soccer?” Momo wondered.

“American football?” Ryoma asked.

“Ping pong?” Eiji added.

“Badminton?”

“Golf?”

“Baseball?”

“Boxing?”

“Poker?”

“Rich man poor man?”

“Guys!” Fuji laughed, “You can name all the ones you want. Doesn’t mean a thing.”

“He’s right,” Ryoma muttered.

“He’s always right.” you scoffed.

An, from Fudomine, appeared at the end of the table with Kamio at her side. She looked serious and a bit nervous. “Can we talk with you, Y/N? Privately.”

You raised an eyebrow in question before sliding out of the booth. As soon as you were next to them, Kamio grabbed your arm and pulled you outside where Tetsu and Shinji were waiting.

“What’s… going on, guys?” you inquired, looking between the four Fudomine students.

“Is it true?” An questioned.

“Is what true?”

“You’re dating _Shishido_?” Tetsu clarified. “From Hyotei?”

“Shishido?” your brow shot up in surprise, “No. I’m not dating anyone.”

The three boys exchanged glances before staring at An.

“There’s a rumor going around that you’re dating him.” An explained.

“And the Hyotei girls have been furious about it. They’re all talking about ways to _get back_ at you.” Tetsu sighed.

“Fangirls can be very annoying,” Shinji mumbled, quietly. “Most girls are, but fangirls are much worse. They’re louder, as well.”

The four of us tuned out the mumbling boy as he fell into his own world.

Kamio was about to speak when someone called your name. Looking over, you found Shishido and Choutarou coming your way, both looking a bit nervous. Kamio glared at them, while An and Tetsu looked doubtful. Shinji didn’t even notice.

“Can we talk?” Shishido asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets and refusing to meet your eyes.

“It’s important,” Choutarou added, resting his hand on your shoulder lightly and pushing you away from the group. You walked between the two boys in silence until stopping at a cafe, taking a seat at one of the small round tables outside.

“Have you, uh, heard any rumors lately?” Choutarou asked, his voice laced with nervousness.

“Actually, Kamio and the others were just telling me an interesting one where I’m dating Ryo,” you answered, looking at the brunette who still refused to meet your gaze.

Choutarou frowned, chewing on his bottom lip.

“I’m really sorry,” Shishido muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. “It was the first thing that came to my mind,”

“I figured,” You chuckled, making them both look at you in confusion. “Shishido wouldn’t do something like that unless there was a reason behind it. If I had to guess, I’d say he used that as a way of escaping his fangirls.”

“Y-Yeah.” Ryo blinked dumbly, “So~… you’re not mad?”

“Not really. The fan girls’ll probably work my nerves, but it’s nothing I can’t handle.”

Shishido jumped up and grabbed your wrist, pulling you up and into a tight hug. “Thank you, Y/N!”

You chuckled, hugging him back before pulling away to flick his forehead, “That’s what friends are for.”

“Umm, there’s still a problem,” Choutarou sent him a look, avoiding your questioning gaze.

“Another problem?”

“Err, well…” Shishido rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “About Atobe…”

“See, a group of fangirls caught us after practice.” Choutarou started, “They were begging Atobe to talk sense into Shishido-san because he was dating a… someone from Seigaku. Atobe asked who it was and they said your name.”

“He got pretty pissed off.” Shishido muttered, “We’re not sure if he’s pissed about you dating me or pissed about the things they called you.”

“Who cares~” you scoffed, causing both boys to look at you in surprise. “He hasn’t cared before, so why start now?”

Both boys exchanged glances.

“You really should make up with him.” Choutarou sighed deeply.

“Why should I?” you stuffed your hands in the pockets of your jacket. “What has he ever done for me?”

“If that’s the case, then why did he get so mad?” Choutarou questioned.

“Simple answer, Chou. He didn’t want anyone to know I’m his sibling.”

The two looked at you in confusion, waiting for you to continue.

“Yeah, I bet he didn’t tell you that, huh. Yuushi found out by accident. Naturally, it’d spread to the rest of you. He didn’t want anyone to know because I’m the quote-unquote _disgrace_ of the family. I’m the one always causing trouble and disappointing my parents because I don’t act _rich_ like my blood dictates. Just because I’m not an arrogant snob like Keigo, I’m not good enough to be in the family.”

“Did… Did he really..?” Choutarou was having trouble forming words.

You nodded, “He said I wasn’t worthy of being the ‘great-Atobe-sama’s-sibling’.”

Shishido growled, his fists clenching at his side. “What kind of brother says that shit?”

“Keigo Atobe, apparently.” you muttered in response, “I don’t really care though. I never acknowledged him as my brother, either. No one knows except Fuji and Tez.”

“Tez?” Both boys questioned.

You laughed, “Tezuka. He hates me calling him that, but it’s cute. He’s Seigaku’s own Pez dispenser!”

Choutarou covered his mouth when he started to giggle.

“Why hasn’t he killed you yet?” Shishido murmured, eyeing you suspiciously.

“He’s tried, with that glare of his. I usually just hide behind Fuji.”

“Tch,”

Grinning, you threw an arm around his shoulder. “I’m just good like that,”

Choutarou was still laughing and, with a little bit of difficulty, you threw your other arm around his shoulder, “Damn you for being so tall!”

“It’s your fault for being so short!” he teased.

You gasped in mock horror, leaning closer to Shishido as you pointed your finger at the brunette, “I’m the same height as Shi!”

“He’s short, too!” Choutarou laughed harder when both of you glared at him.

“I’m not short! You’re just too tall!” Shishido argued, “And don’t call me _Shi_!”

“Don’t be such a baby,” you teased him with a grin, kissing his cheek.

He scoffed and looked away, but not before you and Choutarou noticed the small tinge of pink on his cheeks. You exchanged a look with the grey-haired boy but said nothing.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

Keigo glared at the ceiling as he lay on the bed. It had been a long while since he had been this pissed off, but, he just couldn’t help it. He wasn’t even sure _why_ he was so angry.

 _‘I shouldn’t care this much about them. Y/N left this family two years ago!’_ He groaned, sitting up and placing his face in his hands. “Then why do I care so much about this?”

“Because you love them,”

Looking up, he saw Yuushi standing in the doorway.

“Don’t be ridiculous!” Keigo ran a hand through his hair and let out a sigh of frustration, “As far as I’m concerned, they’re no longer a part of this family!”

“Who are you trying to convince Atobe?” he inquired, walking into the room and shutting the door behind him. “Everyone else? Or yourself?”

It took a moment, but the words sunk in. Was he really just trying to fool himself into thinking that he didn’t care about Y/N? Was he really trying to convince himself that he hated his sibling?

“Would you like to know the truth of the matter?” Yuushi asked, taking a seat at his desk and readjusting his glasses.

“The truth?”

Yuushi nodded as he leaned back in the chair, crossing his legs, “I asked Shishido to explain after you left. Apparently, he was cornered by screaming fangirls and -”

“So what,” he interrupted with a growl, “We’re always surrounded by screaming fangirls.”

“Yes, well. Shishido was surrounded by girls who wanted to marry him, have his child, and possibly lock him in their basement. There were quite a few, from my understanding.” Yuushi paused to see if Atobe would say anything.

Getting no response, he continued.

“He said the first thing to come to mind; he had a partner. They refused to believe him unless he told them who it was. Y/N was the first person he thought of which, really, is no surprise. He knew they’d go along with it because they’re friends. He also knew that they’d probably kill him in the long run but, he said that he’d rather be killed by a friend rather than by some crazed girls.”

Atobe made a grunting noise, covering his face again.

“Why did you get so pissed off, Atobe?” Yuushi implored, “Because those girls were calling Y/N all of those things? Because you thought they were dating Shishido? Or because they didn’t _tell_ you that they were dating Shishido?”

What Yuushi said got him thinking. Yes, he was definitely upset because they were saying such things about you, even though they knew nothing about you. But could it really be something else with it? Did he really reject the idea of the two of you being together? Or was it just the thought that you didn’t bother to tell him that irked him so much?

He ran a hand through his hair and let out a sigh of frustration.

“Maybe you should talk to them, Atobe,” Yuushi suggested.

“Like they’d want to do that,” he scoffed. “I’ve pushed her into hating me.”

Yuushi stood up and opened the door, leaving him with a small bit of advice before closing the door behind him. “It’s never too late.”

His words echoed in Keigo’s mind throughout the night. He tossed and turned, and no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t get to sleep that night.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

“Is it true? Huh, huh? Is it, is it?”

You laughed at the hyper-active redhead as he bounced up and down beside you, a cat-like grin etched across his face. You were currently at after school tennis practice with the rest of Seigaku. Most weren’t practicing though, far too busy asking you about yesterday and if you were really dating Shishido.

“Yes, it’s true. In a sense, anyway.”

Fuji, who was standing at your side, just smiled knowingly. Of course, he had managed to figure out that it wasn’t a real relationship, but he also seemed to be under the impression that you have deep feelings for Ryo that not even you have come to realize, seeing as you agreed to it without hesitation. You keep telling him he’s imagining things, but you know how it is trying to talk Fuji out of something. He’s far too stubborn – not like you have room to talk about being stubborn.

“Why didn’t you tell us!?” Eiji whined, grabbing onto your arm and shaking it.

“I wasn’t sure how you’d react,” you told him, patting his back lightly. Is it bad that you can come up with lies right off the bat, without much thought? Probably, but in your defense, Fuji can do the same.

“You should have known we’d be fine with it!” Momo said, slapping you on the back, harder than he had to.

Ryoma nodded, “As long as he doesn’t do anything stupid, Y/N-senpai, we have no problem with Shishido.”

Someone cleared their throat behind you and the group turned around to see Tezuka standing there, arms folded, with an annoyed look on his face. “Is there a good reason why none of you are practicing?”

You all tried to utter out some excuse before taking off before he could punish you all.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

When practice ended, you grabbed your bag and me and left the school with Fuji close behind. You didn’t expect to see Shishido and Choutarou standing in front of the school waiting for you, but it was a pleasant surprise.

“What’re you guys doing here?” You wondered, looking between the two boys.

“We didn’t have practice today, so we figured we’d come and hang out with you,” Choutarou answered with a smile.

“No practice?” Fuji asked, “I thought Hyotei had practice every day after school.”

“It was canceled,” Choutarou told him as the four of you began walking down the street.

“Atobe didn’t show up today, either,” Shishido muttered from beside you, his shoulder bumping yours. “I think he’s still mad.”

“He’ll get over it,” you grabbed his hand, lacing your fingers with his own.

“You’re right,” he smiled, pressing a soft kiss to the back of your hand.

“You know, the two of you act like a real couple.” Fuji pointed out as he nudged you lightly in the ribs.

You shot him a glare, which only caused him to grin wider.

“Now that you mention it, you’re right.” Choutarou hummed, cupping his chin. “They _do_ act like a real couple.”

You glanced at Shishido who was looking away, a small hint of pink visible on his cheeks.

Choutarou chuckled, “No shame, guys.”

You felt Shishido’s grip tighten on your hand as he stopped walking, making you come to a stop as well. “You two go on ahead. I want to talk to Y/N for a minute.”

The two boys exchanged glances before smiling and taking off, knowing looks on their faces. Once they turned the corner and were out of sight, Shishido tugged on your hand to make you turn around to look at him.

“Something wrong?” you asked, tilting his head to the side.

“Actually, I’ve been thinking…” he sounded kind of nervous and tense.

“That’s never good.” you joked, trying to lighten the mood.

He smiled as he playfully glared at you, “Not funny.”

“Really? Because I found it to be quite funny~”

“ _Anyway_ , I was hoping I could ask you something.” he turned serious again as he looked into your eyes.

It made you nervous having him look at you like that. “What is it, Shi?”

“I want to try a real relationship with you,” he said after a few minutes of silence.

“A… _real_ relationship?” you asked, shocked at what he was asking.

He nodded, stepping closer. “I guess I… I’ve always had feelings for you since I first met you. And… pretending to be your boyfriend just made them grow. I want to try out a real relationship. I want to know if it could work between me and you.”

You smiled, grabbing his tie and pulling him into a soft kiss. He was shocked at first and it took him a few minutes to respond. When he got over his shock, he pulled you closer, deepening the kiss before slowly pulling away.

“I’d love to be your girlfriend, Ryo,” you smiled.

He grinned, pecking your lips before pulling you into a tight bear hug.

Clapping echoed throughout the empty street. When you turned around in surprise, there was Atobe with a small smile grazing his lips.

“Atobe!” Shishido exclaimed in surprise, his body tensing up.

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to speak to my sibling for a moment,” Atobe said, softly.

Shishido glanced at you, unsure, and you nodded your head. He hesitated for a few seconds before kissing your cheek before walking away.

You stared at the purple-haired boy suspiciously as he stepped closer.

“I wanted to apologize. I haven’t exactly been the best brother.” His voice was low, his eyes sincere. “I also wanted to say that I won’t interfere with your relationship. Shishido’s a good guy and I know he’ll take care of you.”

“Keigo,” you said softly, not believing that the mighty king of Hyotei was actually apologizing for something. It was a truly rare occasion.

He smiled, holding his arms out to you. You returned his smile, walking up and wrapping your arms around his waist. It had been so long since you last smelled his cologne or felt the warmth of your brother.

“What changed your mind?” you spoke softly, scared that if you spoke too loud, it would break whatever illusion you were under.

“A good friend of mine told me that it was never too late. That’s all I needed, I suppose.” He answered, slowly pulling away. “Now, go and be with your boyfriend.”

“Thank you, Keigo.” You gave him one last smile before walking off. When you turned the corner, however, there stood Shishido, Choutarou, and Fuji – looking sheepish, concerned, and smug respectively.

“Should have known,” you chuckled as Shishido wrapped his arms around you.

“They couldn’t resist,” he murmured before pulling you into another kiss.

A chorus of _aww_ s came from the two boys as they grinned in satisfaction, giving each other a high five. Both of them had been right, after all, not that you would ever admit that to them.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━


End file.
